In one aspect, this invention pertains to a composition comprising hydrotalcite and an inorganic binder. In another aspect, this invention pertains to a method of preparing a hydrotalcite/binder composition.
Hydrotalcites are well known materials and have been described in the patent literature, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,642,193, 4,547,620, 4,347,353 and 4,284,762. It is also known that these hydrotalcites can be used as halogen scavengers, in particular from polymer compositions and aqueous or organic liquids. Hydrotalcite particles can lose strength during these applications, especially when exposed to organic liquids. The present invention is directed to a hydrotalcite-containing composition which possesses high particle strength and high chloride absorption capacity, and is effective for removing chlorine-containing compounds from aqueous or organic liquids.